not as seen in magazines
by quietgal
Summary: Alfred was not in a good mood. That Russian had the gall to think that he knew more about Arthur than Alfred did. Obviously, he was wrong. Alfred knew everything about his boyfriend. They'd been dating for nearly two years; how could he not?


Alfred was not in a good mood. That fucking Russian asshole had the gall to think that he knew more about Arthur than Alfred did. Obviously, he was wrong. Alfred knew everything about his boyfriend. They'd been dating for nearly two years; how could he not?

For example, Alfred knew that Arthur was from England… somewhere in England. Alfred knew that Arthur hated talking about his huge caterpillar eyebrows. Alfred knew that Arthur hated PDA from lots of experience. Alfred knew that Arthur's drink of choice was tea, specifically English Breakfast, with milk and only one pack of sugar. He also knew that Arthur's favorite alcoholic drink was some very specific brand of beer that no one ever had at their house parties and Arthur still complained every time. Arthur's favorite place to be kissed was on the left side of his neck, but Alfred was only allowed to kiss him there when they were alone. He always made sure to leave lots of possessive marks, which Arthur hated.

So obviously Alfred knew his boyfriend super well. There was no way that Ivan the Terrible knew him better just because they were in fucking Model UN together. Alfred didn't know what the UN part stood for, but he was pretty sure all they did was pretend to be countries. (Which was ridiculous because countries weren't people.) There was no way that Ivan knew something about Arthur that Alfred didn't.

As soon as football practice ended, Alfred grabbed his backpack and stormed his way to the student council office. He even skipped his usual post-practice shower just to make sure that he could catch his studious boyfriend before he left. Alfred wouldn't go another second without knowing that Ivan was wrong.

He slammed open the door to the student council office to reveal Arthur, asleep at his desk. Alfred hesitated. His boyfriend was really too cute for his own good.

Alfred put his backpack down on the floor, then took a deep breath and headed for Arthur. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Arthur's peaceful, sleeping face. He slipped behind Arthur's chair, gently smoothing his hands over Arthur's shoulders. He leaned down to speak quietly into Arthur's ear.

"Hey, Artie," he murmured. He began to squeeze Arthur's shoulders gently. "You really shouldn't sleep here, y'know."

Arthur fidgeted and gave a tiny groan. "Al?"

"Yeah," Alfred smiled, kissing his temple.

Arthur stretched and sat up slowly. "Mm," he moaned. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven." Alfred continued to massage Arthur's shoulders. He involuntarily squeezed harder as Ivan's words came back into his head. "I can walk you home."

"Oh?" Arthur smiled, turning to look at Alfred. "You're being nice today."

Alfred pouted. "I'm always this nice."

Arthur chuckled at that. "Don't worry, Alfred. I've come to terms with the fact that my boyfriend is very, very self-centered."

"I'm not!" Alfred insisted, taking his hands off of Arthur's shoulders. He stepped to the side to face his boyfriend. "That's not true!"

"Mm, we can dream, can't we?" Arthur murmured, taking his boyfriend's hand and squeezing it. "Now, what do you want from me, love?"

Alfred was quickly red in the face. "I-I don't want anything! I just- ugh," he groaned, averting his eyes. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Arthur just rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, well, I've still got something to finish up. You can wait for me on the couch. Start your homework." Arthur turned back to the papers that he'd previously been sleeping on.

Alfred stood still for a moment, eyeing Arthur's desk. He couldn't help but remember Ivan's stupid voice saying those stupid and definitely incorrect things about Arthur. After another few seconds, he gave into his impulses. He reached for the second drawer of Arthur's desk as fast as he could and pulled it open.

"Al, what are you - hey!" Arthur blushed, quickly closing it as soon as he realized what was going on. "D-Don't look in my drawers!"

But it was already too late. Alfred had seen the magazines. The _erotica_ that Arthur apparently brought to every Model UN meeting and hid behind his textbooks. It even earned him the nickname "erotic ambassador" within the club. It was the hottest and most discussed topic about the student council president which apparently even stupid commie bastard Ivan knew. And yet, somehow, Alfred hadn't known.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted, completely embarrassed to think that he had denied this now obviously true fact about his own boyfriend in front of everyone. "Are you kidding me?! So it's true that you're the- the fucking erotic ambassador?!"

"What?!" Arthur practically squeaked, completely red. "I- I'm no such thing! I happen to have an, erm, an appreciation for literature that is simply too advanced for the taste of our peers-"

"Arthur, that stuff is _porn_!" Alfred felt like pulling his hair out. "You read porn in class! And everyone knows about it!"

"I-I don't-"

"You _do_ , and now you're denying it! Why wouldn't you, I dunno, tell me about this? Not that I would wanna know, but- damn it, Arthur, we've been dating for two years!" Alfred turned to walk away from Arthur while he was speaking. "I'm supposed to know everything about you." Alfred collapsed onto the office couch. He wondered if this is what depression felt like.

"You do," Arthur tried, his voice weak with embarrassment and helplessness.

"Don't lie. I obviously don't." Alfred ran his hands through his hair, a deeply set frown on his face. As Arthur approached, Alfred averted his eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"I do," Arthur took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He sat on the edge of the couch and rested a hand on Alfred's calf. "You know that."

Alfred shrugged. "Well, it kind of sucks when everyone knows more about your boyfriend than you do. A-And especially when it's that your boyfriend reads porn all the time, and then it sucks even more when you know your boyfriend won't even let you take his shirt off most of the time, a-and you thought he was a prude but apparently he's not and-"

"Alfred!" Arthur cut him off, his shoulders slumping with exasperation. "I'm sorry for not telling you, alright? To be fair, I haven't _told_ anyone. Apparently, I haven't been as secretive as I thought," he murmured. "But I suppose I should take this opportunity to tell you that I do, erm, like erotic literature."

"Yeah, no kidding." Alfred rolled his eyes.

Arthur sighed, trying to contain himself. "Anyway, who told you all of this?"

Alfred pouted. "Ivan. I hate him, he's so annoying. I totally wasn't even talking to him. I was telling Toris about last Friday night-"

"Al!" Arthur blushed hotly.

"What? It's fine, he totally didn't care. Anyway, I was talking about how awesome it was but then how much it sucked because you didn't wanna go all the way, which was like, whatever, but in retrospect, it totally sucks, you know? So I was telling Toris and then Ivan comes all up in our business and he's, like, saying that it's weird that you didn't wanna have sex because you're super into that stuff, and that you're always reading porn in Model UN, a-and that it must have something to do with me! And I was like, fuck off, asshole! But he wouldn't!"

"Okay, okay," Arthur stopped him, squeezing his calf. "I get it. Calm down, love."

Alfred paused, then nodded. He took a deep inhale and gave a heavy exhale. "He just gets me so mad."

"I know, love." Arthur started to rub his leg, waiting for Alfred to calm down. Once it seemed that he was okay, Arthur spoke again. "I didn't know that sex was that important to you."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not," he said, then seemed surprised by his own words. He shook his head. "It's not. I love you, Arthur, and I never wanna force you to do something you wouldn't wanna do, but…" He shrugged.

"But what?" Arthur asked, his voice soft with encouragement.

"It does kinda suck being a virgin, you know?" Alfred gave a wry smile. "Everyone on the team always talks about sex, and… I dunno. It might be cool to try. If you're down, obviously."

Arthur bit his lip. Technically, he lost his own virginity during the summer before sophomore year. He and Alfred hadn't started dating yet, and he went to one of those ridiculous under 18 nights at a club in London. Arthur couldn't believe that he ended up staying the night with someone, considering the circumstances. It wasn't great, but Arthur couldn't say he regretted it.

He couldn't imagine what having sex with someone he actually cared about would be like. He stopped Alfred all of those times for fear of that situation exactly. However, now that Alfred was saying it aloud, it didn't sound all that scary.

"Alright," Arthur found himself saying. "I am. Uh, 'down,' that is. I want to have sex with you." He blushed as he stumbled over his words.

Alfred stared blankly for a moment, then sat up. "Really?!" He asked, clearly surprised and elated. "You mean it?!"

Arthur nodded. His heartbeat sped up; he didn't have the guts to look Alfred in the eye. This reluctance to look at his boyfriend left him very surprised when he suddenly was grabbed at and pulled into a hug.

"You're the best, Artie!" Alfred laughed, squeezing so tightly that Arthur's arms ached. "You won't regret it, I promise!"

"A-Alfred, that's too tight!" Arthur choked, attempting to push away from his ridiculously strong boyfriend. "Let go of me, idiot!" When Alfred did, Arthur sighed. Alfred didn't seem fazed, still smiling stupidly. Arthur couldn't resist smiling back at him. "You're a moron. Come on, walk me home." He got up and headed back to his desk.

Alfred gasped like a child, raising both hands to his cheeks. "Do you wanna do it _tonight_?!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No. You're just walking me home." When Alfred looked confused, Arthur groaned. "Have you forgotten already? You promised me you would, you conceited arse."

Alfred pouted. "Then when are we gonna-"

"This weekend, alright?" Arthur huffed, picking up his backpack from underneath his chair. "Shut up about that, now. I'm much too tired. Take me home, love."

* * *

Alfred fidgeted on Arthur's bed. He made sure to freshen up for this day of days: he showered, shaved, put on deodorant and a bit of cologne. He'd even dressed well, though Arthur probably didn't even notice. Almost immediately after he knocked on the door, Arthur pulled him upstairs and shut the door of his room behind them. He kissed Alfred hard for approximately sixty seconds, tearing off Alfred's shirt and pants in the process, then promptly left the room.

And so, Alfred was waiting for his boyfriend to return in solely his boxers and socks. He didn't even know where Arthur went. He figured he was on thin ice, though, and hesitated to do anything that might upset his boyfriend. He would _not_ let this night go wrong.

Arthur soon returned with a plastic bag. "Sorry," he grunted, shuffling into the room and looking sheepish. "I left it downstairs." He reached into it and threw the items inside onto the bed: the packet of condoms and small bottle of lube landed near Alfred's leg.

"Oh, um, I brought condoms, too," Alfred mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

"We'll have extras, then." Arthur tugged off his own shirt, then sat next to Alfred. "We should- I looked at, um, some resources, and it seems that it would benefit us to have a conversation before we begin."

Alfred paled. "A conversation?"

Arthur nodded, obviously nervous as well. He refused to look at his boyfriend in the eye. "Yes. You know, to establish, erm, boundaries and such."

"Oh." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and thought. "I don't know if I have any of those."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well. Y-You want to top, don't you?"

Alfred stared at his boyfriend for a moment. His face soon turned red and his chest filled with a nervous, embarrassed breath. "I-I- well, I-"

"It's fine," Arthur snapped, not wanting to talk very much about it if they didn't have to. "It's fine, so- yes. You can top. Alright?"

Alfred nodded, biting his lip.

Arthur sighed. "Alright. Um, I would say that- that you have to stop if I tell you to. I know it's going to feel… well, good, obviously, but it might not feel the same for me right away, and-"

"Babe," Alfred breathed, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. "I would never do _anything_ to hurt you. Didn't I tell you that already?"

"Well, yes, but…" Arthur averted his eyes, blushing. "... I suppose you did. Thank you."

Alfred watched his boyfriend, feeling a little hopeless. He had no idea how to convince Arthur of something he'd already said countless times.

"You know how much I love you, right?" He murmured, gently reaching for Arthur's hands.

Arthur gave a small, shy smile. "Yes," he whispered. He looked back up into his boyfriend's eyes. "I… I love you, Alfred. I'm glad we're doing this."

Alfred felt all of his breath leave him at those words. He managed an emotional smile. "I love you, too, babe. So much." After another moment of simply looking at each other, Alfred felt that it was right. He leaned in and kissed Arthur.

Their gentle touches and kisses soon turned passionate and ragged. They were young; they could only wait so long. The kisses were good - great, even - but things were escalating quickly into unknown territory. When they took their underwear off, they couldn't help but take a moment to just stare at each other.

"Arthur, you're amazing," Alfred almost whimpered, sounding winded.

Arthur bit his lip as he stared. "You… are even bigger than I'd expected."

Alfred felt like turning into a puddle of both embarrassment and arousal at the same time. "Oh, fuck," was all he managed to say before he was leaning in for another kiss. They made out for a while longer before it became too much.

"How do I do this?" Alfred mumbled into Arthur's neck as he marked him with hickies. "I-I want more."

Arthur nodded quickly. "J-Just keep doing that, I'll- I'll take care of it." Anything to get Alfred to keep kissing his favorite place. He fumbled around in the sheets for the bottle of lube. When he found it, he did his best to open it as fast as possible with only one hand. He whined - it was all taking too long - as he finally managed to get some onto his fingertips. He threw the bottle down, not even able to care that it would definitely leak all over the bed.

"Mm, Al," he whimpered, reaching down to prepare himself. He spread some of the lube around his hole before pushing a finger inside. "Al, touch me, I want you!"

Alfred pulled away from Arthur's neck, breathless. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything," Arthur almost sobbed, bucking against his own hand as he added another finger. "Please…"

Alfred scanned Arthur's body for some sort of hint. The first thing he noticed was his boyfriend's erect nipples, so he quickly latched onto one. Arthur gasped, arching into Alfred's mouth. He couldn't help but moan at each lick, each nudge to his prostate.

Two more fingers and another nipple later, Arthur felt ready. He shivered as Alfred smoothed his rough, calloused hands down Arthur's sides. "A-Alfred, I think I'm ready."

Alfred's heart stopped at that. Obviously, he knew it was coming, but now that the moment was almost here, he felt nervous and scared. "Really?" He asked, breathless.

Arthur nodded, biting his lip and looking down at him. He noticed Alfred's stunned expression. "Are you okay?" Arthur sat up straighter, worried. "Do you still want to do this?"

"Yeah," Alfred laughed. "I just- I'm scared."

Arthur reached out to take Alfred's cheek. "Don't be, love," he murmured. "We both want this. We're going to help each other through it. Right?"

"Right," Alfred repeated. He kissed his boyfriend shortly, managing a shaky smile. "We're in this together." Alfred felt a bit better when Arthur smiled back at him.

"Yeah." Arthur's voice was quiet with anticipation and happiness.

Alfred unwrapped the condom. He positioned the tip of it over his cock with shaky hands. Arthur reached out to help him roll it on. In the short silence, they shared another reassuring smile.

Alfred soon pulled away to position himself, then realized he wasn't sure where to go. "I think we forgot to discuss this part," he joked weakly. "D-Do you wanna do missionary?"

"Yes, that's fine," Arthur agreed. He slid down on the bed, resting his head on the pillows and spreading his legs to accommodate Alfred. He reached for Alfred, who quickly fell into his arms.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered. Arthur nodded shortly, so Alfred began to align himself. His hands were a bit shaky, but he managed. He began to press inside, looking up at Arthur each time he so much as gasped, wanting to make sure that everything was okay.

Things started to get a bit hazier when Alfred was about halfway inside. It was hot and tight in there, and the wetness of the lubrication was intoxicating. It made him want to push all the way in and take Arthur right there. He might have, in fact, if not for a louder gasp from his boyfriend.

"Ah- Al, stop, stop, it hurts," Arthur moaned in pain.

Alfred froze, immediately beginning to panic. "What do I do?"

"Nothing!" Arthur grabbed his arm. "Don't- don't move. Just give me a moment, I'll- ah… I'll be fine…"

"A-Are you sure?" Alfred worried, his voice shaky.

"Yes!" Arthur snapped. "Just- shut up for a second. D-Do the, um, the thing with my chest again."

It took Alfred a moment to catch on, but he soon leaned in to suck at Arthur's nipples again. Hearing Arthur moan with ecstasy rather than pain did much for his ego. It was hard not to push in further. He restrained himself, if not for Arthur's sake then for his own - he knew that one wrong move could end up in an early bedtime.

"Alright," Arthur eventually managed, completely out of breath. "K-Keep going."

Alfred couldn't hold back anymore. He pushed in fully. Both boys moaned and grabbed for each other.

"You arsehole!" Arthur groaned, clawing at Arthur's back. "Oh, fuck!"

"S-Sorry," Alfred shuddered, leaning into Arthur's neck. "It just feels- feels so fucking good. Can I move? Please, please, Arthur..."

Arthur practically growled at him, but settled after another moment. "A-Alright, move."

Alfred began a slow thrust. It was good, but not for long.

"Okay, I need you to go faster," Arthur requested, almost bored. "And you're not- you're not doing anything for me. I think it's… a little to the right."

Alfred adjusted himself, then started to thrust again. He picked up the pace. "I-Is this better?" He breathed. He already felt like he couldn't last much longer.

"A little… further," Arthur gasped. "C-Come on, love- oh!" He finally moaned again, bucking up. "There! Mm, Al, touch me…"

"Okay." Alfred quickly grabbed at Arthur's cock, pumping it at relatively the same speed as his thrusts. "Fuck, feels so good, babe…"

"I-I don't think I can last for much longer," Arthur whimpered, grabbing at Alfred's biceps.

"Oh, I'm almost gone, babe," Alfred wheezed a laugh as his thrusts got faster and faster. "Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

Alfred came first, but Arthur was quickly spent after just a few more pumps. Alfred pulled out slowly and tied off the condom before relaxing into the bed beside his boyfriend. Arthur settled, resting his head on Alfred's chest and cuddling up to his side.

"It's nice that you work out so much," Arthur mumbled, closing his eyes. "Your chest is a very good pillow."

Alfred chuckled, too exhausted to do much else. "Glad for you, babe." He kissed Arthur's forehead. "That was amazing, Artie."

"Mm, it was," Arthur smiled sleepily. "Maybe next time, you won't call me nicknames you know I don't like afterwards."

"Hey, I'm just glad to hear there's gonna be a next time," Alfred smirked.

Arthur opened his eyes again and smirked back up at him. "Well, I suppose you've got Ivan to thank for that, hmm?"

Alfred immediately scowled. "Really?"

Arthur laughed at him. "Sorry, love. Couldn't resist. Anyway, you can only stay for thirty minutes, okay? My mum's coming home, and I have to clean up…"

"Mmkay." Alfred allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes.

"Set an alarm." Arthur watched his half-asleep boyfriend expectantly.

"I did…"

Arthur groaned. "Ugh, you're stupid _and_ a liar. Why in the world do I put up with you?"

Alfred smiled. "'Cause you love me…"

Arthur pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide his own growing smile. "... Well, yes. I do." He leaned up to kiss Alfred's cheek. He grabbed his own phone from the bedside table and set a timer for thirty minutes.

Alfred's breaths started to even out as he fell into sleep. "I love you, too, Arthur," he murmured.

"I know," Arthur replied smugly, nuzzling back into Alfred's chest. He closed his eyes, content to pretend that he and his love could stay in bed like this forever.


End file.
